What We Are
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Sirius, James, and Peter find out about Remus being a werewolf. In Remus' P.O.V. Set in Second Year. Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 2. No pairing, all friendship.


"So, are you?"

Remus shook his head rapidly trying to push back the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He felt his hands instantly clam up; A bead of sweat dripped down his temple.

"Remus, we know."

"I'm not!" he choked out with half a sob. He could feel himself begin to shake slightly. "You're wrong!"

"_Remus, we know."_

Remus' vision blurred with tears as his knees gave away to the sinking feeling in his chest. He gasped for air, his breathing coming out as raspy breaths. It was as if all the oxygen evaporated from his lungs. He stared at his now fully shaking hands, his mouth opened in horror. _They knew. _He was unable to calm them.

"Remus!" cried Sirius, James, and Peter in unison as they rushed to his side. He covered his face with his shaky hands. He couldn't let them see him; He was a _monster_. A filthy, disgusting, blood-eating monster.

With strong conviction, he looked up from his hands. He pushed his friends helpful hands away, and walked to the other side of their dorm. "Stay away from me!"

"Remus, we-" called out James with a pleading look on his face.

"I don't mean any harm! I don't _want_ to hurt any of you! You guys know me! I-I would never hurt any of you! I-I-no one was supposed to find out! I know that many lives are at risk because of what I am!" Remus cried out in anger, frustration, sadness, and most of all fear. He was angry at himself for being so _stupid_ to even think for a moment that he could actually be normal for once. He was saddened because even if it had only been for an instant he wished in vain hope that he could stay at Hogwarts. The frustration he felt with himself every single day because he wasn't supposed to be at Hogwarts. He was a werewolf, for crying out loud! He could potentially hurt someone! Or worse, _kill someone_. That was where the fear kicked in.

"We know that!" Sirius answered annoyed, crossing his arms. James nodded assuredly, and Peter squeaked out a yes.

"No! You don't!" he screamed out. "You don't know what it's like to live in fear all the time! I could hurt someone! I could _really_ hurt someone, and that's a scary thought! I'm a stupid monster!"

"You. Are. Not. A. _Monster_!" Sirius bit back, spatting at the last word. His chin lifted up indignantly, his eyes glaring with certainty.

"Remus, we know that you would never hurt someone. You far too kind to do that!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

Peter nodded ferociously. "Remus, I never see you as scary!"

"You're wrong!" He protested as he turned his gaze away. "I'm dangerous. I am a monster. You've read the books! I'm a horrible, blood-seeking animal!"

"The books are rubbish!" James spouted off. "_I'm_ more dangerous than you!"

Remus turned his head to face him. He stared at him in a mixture of shock, and disbelief. Where they actually blowing this off?

"Yeah!" Sirius joined in. "I'll bet my entire vault in Gringotts that James and I are more terrifying than you! Sorry, Peter."

Remus' eyes opened wider than they had been before. If this was any other situation, it would have been comical. "You … don't seriously mean that."

"I'm always, Sirius."

James groaned at Sirius' lame attempt at a joke. "That's not funny, Sirius!"

"Of course, it is."

Remus stared at their interaction in wonder. Did it really not matter that he was a werewolf? "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" asked Peter.

"Do you… really not care?" he asked timidly. He was expecting them to turn around and run through the dorm in fear.

"Of course not!" huffed James, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"You'll always be Remus!" cried Peter as Sirius nodded in agreement.

"But, I'm a werewolf." Remus whispered with worry lacing his words.

"We don't care!" they shouted exasperated.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob. He fell down in a crouch bringing his face to his knees. He was … so grateful, so immensely grateful. It felt great not to be judged for what he was. Relief coursed through his body.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked as the trio walked over to him. Remus felt them pat his back in reassurance. Carefully, he lifted his blotchy face up.

"Will you still be my friend?"

"Will we be your fr- Of course we'll be your friends!" James shouted irritated.

"What? Do you think because of this little furry problem you have we'll stop being friends?" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Furry problem?" Remus echoed in amusement. He dropped his head back into his knees, his shoulders heaving with him.

"Oh, no are you crying?" Peter asked worriedly. He glanced at James, and Sirius for help.

"No, no, I'm laughing." He smiled albeit it was a soft one but it was still a smile.

Sirius, James, and Peter looked relieved, and were finally able to break out into real smiles themselves. The trio looked at each other before awkwardly clearing their throats.

"This is for you, Remus."

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And your miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

_You just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, You've got a friend in me_

_Yeah, You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together and see it through_

'_Cause you've got a friend in me_

_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too, maybe_

_But none of them _

_Will ever love you_

_The way I do_

_It's me and you, boy_

_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die, it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_Yeah, you got a friend in me and_

_That's all that matters_

Remus stared at Sirius, James, and Peter as they finished the last verse of the song. "How did you?"

"We heard you humming it some time ago," Peter admitted.

"We thought it was a great song to sing to you," Sirius looked away shyly.

"We friends, Remus. And we always will be." James smiled at him.

Remus could feel tears run down his face again.

"Are you sad? Did you not like it?" Peter asked in a hurried tone.

"No, these, these are tears of joy." He said, while trying to hide the smile from his face. This simple gesture had meant so much to him, that is truly touched his heart.

"Good," nodded Sirius in approvance, "No more tears of sadness."

Remus gave him a shaky laugh as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"We're serious," James said, throwing a glare at Sirius' opened mouth before continuing. "We'll always stick together, no matter what. Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go, but _this_ is for life. Forever."

"Yeah," Remus said softly before laughing happily. "Now, all I need to worry about is Professor Dumbledore not finding out, that you know."

"Don't worry!" cried Sirius, thumping his chest. "If anyone tries to kick you out, they'll have to deal with us."

"Yeah!" chimed in Peter raising his fist. James ruffled his hair and grinned wickedly.

Remus laughed at the silliness of his friends. _His friends. _It was such a great feeling to be able to say and think that wholeheartedly. Because after all, they were friends. Till the very end.

* * *

**Word Length: 1309**

**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

**Team: Pride of Portree**

**Position: Chaser 1**

**Write about a Gryffindor x Gryffindor Friendship**

**Prompts: "You've got a friend in me," by Randy Newman**

**Boyfriends and Girlfriends will come and go but _this_ is for life- Phoebe Buffay, _Friends_**

**A/N: Since it said Gryffindor X Gryffindor friendship, I couldn't help but think of the Marauders! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I really enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
